The Never Ending Journey
by Ashurri1443
Summary: The journey continues with the Sanzo party and the four girls known as Kimiko, Lynto, Ashurri, and Amber. The continue their journey west fighting youkai and new foes, heck even each other! Will they get west and defeat Gyuumaoh? Only time will tell!
1. Reload the madness!, Dash

_._"Tougenkyo. A world that was not stained with blood in which Humans and Youkai once co-existed in harmony. That balance however, was suddenly broken. The Forbidden experiments to resurrect the Great Youkai Gyuumaoh, who was sealed with flame 500 years ago, created the Minus wave, a mysterious incident which caused youkai across the land to loose their sanity.

_**Kanzeon Bosastu finally speaks, interrupting him."Oi oi, what's the point getting into all of this NOW"?**_

_Man continues._"Four young men and women were chosen to travel across west to discover the source of this disaster. They were sent to stop the attempts to revive Gyuumoah. For the sake of restoring peace to the world-"

_**"For the sake of the world? Ha... that's only the begining of it" **_**Kanzeon sits casually in a chair. Kanzeon gives a intense look and raises a arm and slowly, then points a slender index finger at the eight. "Enough explainations, already! So..."**

_**Kimiko and Hakkai walking beside each other up at front while having a conversation. Gojyo walking with Lyn, Shakujou leaning against shoulder and a smile on both his and Lyn's face. Amber playing with Sanzo's gun and playfully pointing it at him while he tries to get it back. Goku and Ashurri walking behind the others, both of them casually having their arms folded behind their heads.**_

_**"Are you ready, you punks"?...**_

Sound of snow crunching under the soles of feet hit the air and amplified the sound throughout the forest. He scrambled backwards with a hand clamped to his throat and his lanky body sat on the powder before us. Bodies laying in repose around us, vermilion coating the ice, and a piercing glare from a certain violet eyed man. The cowering man had no scratches on him and he was sure that impunity would not appear for him. Seven others stood behind the violet eyed man and watched, moonlight hit silver making it gleam and shine in the youkai's face. A pale finger was about to pull the trigger ending another life. As soon as a clicking sound was heard the youkai threw his arms up quickly, covering his face and started to scream. The youkai himself appeared to be a wimp, he stood back while his friends fought and ran when we set eyes on him. You could say it was pity and mercy mingling together when he lowered his arm, the gun going down and his finger was removed from the trigger. Genjyo Sanzo, had spared a life this day which was a very rare occasion for him. Without a word of thanks or appreciation, the youkai turned over swiftly and crawled quickly away before scrambling to his feet and running off. The blonde haired monk stood there quietly as he put his gun away into his robe, tucking it into its usual hidden place. Snow continued to fall down and delicately land on top of our heads and the moon reached just above the tops of the trees on this mountaintop. The monk turned his head to us and then nodded before ambling forward, with us all following. Two healers walked behind Sanzo, Hakkai and Kimiko. Lyn and Gojyo walked behind Hakkai and Kim while Amber, Goku, and I brought up the back of the group.

The journey over the mountain had started since dawn and already it was night time. Hakuryuu and Kenryuu were tucked away inside the coats Kimiko and Hakkai wore, they couldn't stand the cold for too long and they have been driving us up the mountain trail almost all day. We walked huddled close together to keep the warmth from escaping and there was two problems present. We couldn't keep at this all night and it was too dark to see and even set up a tent, also the bray of sounds from the battle would probably attract youkai so we had to keep on moving. Everyone was lethargic and hungry but the quicker we moved we would be in the village in no time. Two weeks and a few things have happend. Less youkai attacks have occured, Talk of Hazel has been brought up in some villages, No talk of Vulture which was good, and we had bought new supplies and clothes. Due to the cold weather all of us sported a warm jacket (Besides Sanzo of course). Some of our outfits had changed a bit, our ould ones became tattered during battles. Kimiko now wore a halter top with thin strings, she wore black shorts under a long skirt with slits on the side. Lynto had gotten a new outfit, it looked exactly the same and was in better condition. My outfit had changed a bit, not too much though. My pants were now a pair of jeans held up by a black belt and a purple shirt under a black jacket. Amber was new to the crew and her outfit wasn't torn up yet.

Goku's stomach rumbled angrily because of lack of food, earning apologetic looks from Amber and I. Sanzo was so set on getting over the mountain that he only let us have breakfast this morning and that was torture to Goku. Sanzo peered over his shoulder for a minute and then looked back up ahead. He had told us that once we were in the village we would eat then get a inn. We were kind of happy to be getting to the village, a train was there and could take us pass three villages and stop at a fourth. That would take the strain off of us and the two dragons sealed away in the warmth of their owners jackets.

"Oi bald monk, how long until we get to the village" called Gojyo up to the front, he was hardly heard over the howling wind. Sanzo stopped in his tracks and looked back at all of us, his face calm as ever and not fazed by the comment.

"A hour, if we keep moving and don't have any interruptions" he stated, a sigh was heard from almost all of us. "That fight delayed us and if anymore shit happens then it may take longer so come on".

"Come on Sanzo can't we rest for a bit"?! asked Lynto as she leaned her head against Gojyo's shoulder and closed her eyes. Gojyo and the others nodded in responce, they were tired as well.

"An' I'm hungry! I'm going to starve to death"! cried Goku.

"Goku we all know its impossible for you to starve to death"

"You don't know that for a fact"

"Can it Monkey boy! Don't you think we're hungry too"?! yelled Gojyo before slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Shut it you frozen water sprite"!

"You shut it frozen monkey"

My head turned to look over my shoulder at the scene behind us, it was far away but you couldn't mistake the bodies lying down in the snow. Something then caught my eye, it was stalking low to the ground almost blending in with the snow. Golden yellow eyes could be seen through the dark and blurry wind mixed with snow. The others continued to fight and they paid no mind to the thing behind us. _**"Hey don't copy what I say you dumb ass kappa"! "I'm not copying you small fry"! **__'Um.. does anyone notice that... what is that anyway...' _I thought while squinting at the form a few feet behind us, my eyes grew wide in realization when it clicked. This was not good. Quickly on my toes I sprinted pass the others quickly not even looking back at them or the creature. The argument ended when my reaction stunned the others.

"Oi! Ashurri where ya goin'"?! called Goku from behind me. Not even answering his reply my legs continued to carry me away from them.

"Oh... that's why she ran off" spoke Kim and Hakkai softly.

"Huh... Oh, shit".

"What are you al-... Dammit".

In a flash everyone except Goku was running right behind me. Poor Goku stood there not even knowing what was going on until.. He looked behind him. "What the heck are... you... doing... HOLY CRAP"! He bolted off as well, snow flew up in the air as we all ran away. A mountain lion was quickly trailing on our heels. This was one way of getting us over the mountain quicker. All of them ran beside me now, Goku and Gojyo pushing each other out of the way.

"Big fucking cat"! exclaimed Amber as she ran beside me.

"Yeah and..." Goku's voice trailed off, we glanced behind us again. Two more now.

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME"!!!!!!!

* * *

**Ash:Ha ha! -Jumps over to Kim and Lyn- We're back!**

**Lyn:Yep, ready for more crazy adventures while going west.**

**Kim:-Nods and smiles- Yep, it makes me wonder when the journey will end.**

**Hakkai:-Laughs a bit-Probably never.**

**Amber:It will end when pigs fly out of Gyuumaoh's ass.**

**Goku:Already back on the road and I'm hungry!**

**Gojyo:Aren't you always?**

**Goku:Yeah but I'm really hungry today!**

**Sanzo:Will you fucktards go to sleep already! -Note:Its seven o'clock-**

**Goku and Gojyo:Old man..**

Ash:Thanks for reading! Next chap will be coming out pretty soon! I do not own Saiyuki Reload or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, Amber, and I are real. ^^ NEW STORY AND NEW ADVENTURES HERE WE COME!


	2. Meeting fear, Party

"Tougenkyo. A world that was not stained with blood in which Humans and Youkai once co-existed in harmony. That balance however, was suddenly broken. The Forbidden experiments to resurrect the Great Youkai Gyuumaoh, who was sealed with flame 500 years ago, created the Minus wave, a mysterious incident which caused youkai across the land to loose their sanity.

_**Kanzeon Bosastu finally speaks, interrupting him."Oi oi, what's the point getting into all of this NOW"?**_

_Man continues._"Four young men and women were chosen to travel across west to discover the source of this disaster. They were sent to stop the attempts to revive Gyuumoah. For the sake of restoring peace to the world-"

_**"For the sake of the world? Ha... that's only the begining of it" **_**Kanzeon sits casually in a chair. Kanzeon gives a intense look and raises a arm and slowly, then points a slender index finger at the eight. "Enough explainations, already! So..."**

_**Kimiko and Hakkai walking beside each other up at front while having a conversation. Gojyo walking with Lyn, Shakujou leaning against shoulder and a smile on both his and Lyn's face. Amber playing with Sanzo's gun and playfully pointing it at him while he tries to get it back. Goku and Ashurri walking behind the others, both of them casually having their arms folded behind their heads.**_

_**"Are you ready, you punks"?...**_

* * *

A loose fitting scarf was wrapped around the pale structure of my neck, to protect me from the dangerous weather before me. For once my outfit had changed a bit but not too much. A tattered old dark chocolate brown leather jacket was on me, no shirt was worn as usual. The maroon red scarf had few holes in it and the ends were ripped. To protect my bear feet from the icy powder, there was bandages wrapped tightly around the soles and my toes. The scent of them had faded away after a few minutes of tracking. The cold burned my nose and the howling wind drowned out the sounds of animals and other things. A nagging hunger kept me from falling into the snow and taking a nap. Snow continued to fall and land on the top of my head causing me to keep shaking it off. The red goggles that normally sat on the top of my head now rested over my eyes to keep the ice wind out of them. They had escaped me. Knowing **he **wouldn't be too happy about it kept me trudging on. It had been two weeks and during those two weeks some things have occured. The one that wanted me to kill them had lashed out at me and managed to wound me, the wounds took time to heal because there was so many. One of my brothers had died and the other now did not move a inch from his grave. Those incidents did not faze me in the least, they were bound to happen sometime. One thing did suprise me. A man came forth and found me the day that my brother died. He was strange to me but that was ignored, his words made up for his eccentric appearance. A large grin graced my lips at the memory of him. He reminded me of myself a bit, determined to stop this group of fake 'saviors for mankind'. He had jet black hair like tar and it was spiked up in many directions, he was a slim man and wore clear glasses. He wore a black long sleeve button up shirt with a orange tie under the collar, his pants were tan and over his shirt he wore a white lab coat. Tucked under his arm was a pure white stuffed bunny rabbit that wore a small green shirt. My brain searched for the name, _'Nii.. was it?' _A incounter with him was leading me to my destination right now, a old friend of mine so to speak. This old friend would help me get into the minds of my prey. Over and over Nii's words played in my head so I would not forget. _His thin lips curled upward into a crooked smile and with a index finger he pushed up the glasses that tried to fall off his nose, he stood still with one hand in his pocket and tucked under his other arm there was that bunny of his. He then spoke clearly, "The blonde haired monk has a special bond with the gold eyed boy and his friends, much like the bond he had with his master before he was killed. If anything happens to them then he will break down slowly into pieces. The man with the monocle, he once lost a love to a youkai and if anything happens to the girl he loves now he will truly go mad with hate for himself. The Child of Taboo, his rough past still haunts him to this very must get inside his head and twist his thoughts around, if he thinks something happens to that girl and its his doing then he will fall." The man paused and chuckled darkly, "Now the boy with golden eyes, that kid is afraid of losing his friends and being alone. Do that to him and he will be defeated...." _He told me everything, everything about them. Their dislikes and fears, their past, everything.

He asked me how I would get to them and my only reply was, "_He is like fear itself, he strikes the fear in which he chooses and this time... his choice will be the Sanzo party.." _After that being said, the man chuckled and said he would inform Seijin of this then he disappeared without a trace. My footsteps stopped and my eyes looked forward, the blurry white prevented me from seeing him clearly but he was there. Slowly I bent down low, my knee's bent and my arms hanging toward the ground. In a instant my legs were moving in a blur, he ran at me as well with just the same amount of agility. My arm was raised then roughly thrown in his direction while he brought his leg up swifltly. My fist was caught my his hand and his ankle was caught by mine before it hit me in the chin. He hadn't changed one bit, we both released our captured limbs and then stumbled back. Our stance turned casual once again. A small grin adorned my mouth.

"Nice to see you again.." he said over the howling wind. A nod came from me. "Sneaking around and killing for no reason as usual"? he asked with a hint of amusement, just a tiny bit. He wasn't happy about my choice in 'fun'.

"You know me, won't let a person live for long..." My hand reached up to beat the snow out of my hair "What about you"?...

_Fear laced his voice as he spoke to the darkness around him, help me, kill me, he said. Fear was present in his eyes, his pupils shrunk and he finally saw the age of a new day. He saw the fear and he gladly embraced it. Letting the fear absorb him and reverse the fear into rage and true destruction. He was the manifest of fear its self... and he loved every waking minute of it. For that reason... I fear him just as he once did... He is every form.. of fear..._

* * *

Our lungs desperatly sucked in as much air as they could, the sound of heavy breathing hit the air and stayed. We had ran the entire way to the village without looking back. The thing that ticked most of us off was that our 'feline friends' decided to stop chasing us after two minutes, and we kept running on. At least we accomplished one goal. We got over that damn mountain in a hurry and ran like the wind. The inn keeper was nonplussed when he saw us bust into the safe haven of his inn then slam the door quickly behind us. Hakkai managed to get us a large room, we were the only people staying at the inn at the moment. Sanzo was seated on the couch, next to Amber and he cursed between taking deep breaths of oxygen. Goku was laying face down on the floor, his eyes were closed and he was snoring loudly. He had fallen asleep once he got into the room, and forgot about eating for once. Gojyo and Lyn sat together in a comfy chair, both of them with their heads gently resting on top of one another. Hakkai sat against the wall beside Kim, his hand on hers and both of them with their free hands held over their hearts. My seat was near the window.

"Sanzo... did I ever tell you" I paused and breathed before going on. "You run like a chicken"?

Sanzo shot a look at me and then closed his eyes, not responding and just kept breathing. A few weak laughs were heard at this comment. My eyes shifted to gaze up at the window. Frost was present on the windowpane and snow outside continued to fall down, the moon was covered up by the grey clouds. The mountain could be seen from the window, the mountain overlooked the village. Stupid mountain... I turned my head and looked at everyone, they were tired and it was present. Looks like we would all be sleeping soundly tonight.

* * *

**Ash:Well everyone I have made a BIG mistake, I am sorry... I am a shame to Saiyuki friends everywhere... I forgot Gojyo's Birthday which was on november 9th... -Mentally slaps self- I was thinking about it the first day of November but it slipped my mind. So I am making up for it and making the credits in honor of him. ^^ ---**

**Goku:-Slowly appear over side of table and looks at Betty Crockers Chocolate Fudge cake making box- .... -Pokes the box and then looks at Ashurri- So we're making the cake while Lyn is gettin' Gojyo out of the inn and the others are decorating?**

**Ash:You got it! Cake making is fun and easy, so don't worry 'kay? -Grimaces at frilly pink apron and puts it on before shrugging- Um... -Puts a white tall chef hat on Goku's head- There! Now put on the apron so we can get started.**

**Goku:-Adjusts hat a bit and puts on a white apron- Okay! -Gets out eggs, a bowl, a mixing spoon, a pot, ect.- So now what do we do..**

**Ash:-Looks at box- Well we.. make the cake and then bake it, shouldn't be too hard. Hakkai said its easy...**

**(In the other room)**

**Amber:-Stands on top of a chair hanging up dark blue streamers, looks over shoulder to see Kim is getting the balloons filled up with helium of many colors and Hakkai hanging up other colors of streamers around the room- I think Gojyo is going to like this!**

**Kim:-Nods- Yeah, your birthday only comes once a year and having a party is fun. -Ties up a balloon and smiles before letting it go and watching it float to ceiling-**

**Sanzo:-Is setting up party games while grumbling under his breath.- (The others made him help, using his own glare against him) Stupid ass party.. **

**Hakkai:-Looks at Sanzo and has to put a hand over mouth to keep from laughing outloud. The picture of the donkey from the game 'Pin the tail on the Donkey' is stuck on to Hakkai's back- .. -Looks at Amber and Kim as they grin and mouths- _Did you do that?_**

**Kim and Amber:-Nods- **

**Kim:-Snickers-Pin the tail on the Sanzo..**

**Amber:Gojyo will be happy about that game. -Smiles- Well Sanzo's mood will get better once the party starts.**

**Goku:-A crash can be heard from inside the kicthen and then silence-**

**Kim, Hakkai, Amber, and Sanzo:-Looks at the kitchen door- What the..**

**Ash:-Busts out laughing- Goku your covered in flour! Why are you covered in flour?**

Goku:I was looking for a pan and it fell on top of me! An' Its not funny!

**Hakkai:I better go help them... -Sighs and finishes hanging up last streamer before going into the kicthen.- (Now in the kitchen and looking at the giant mess, the cake box ripped to shreds and flour covering almost every surface of the kitchen- You two managed to make this big of a mess?...**

Ash:Its not our fault... Its Betty Crockers!

**Goku:And the flour!**

**Hakkai:-Laughs a bit- So you blame it on Betty Crocker and the flour? I'll help you clean the mess after the party alright. Now we have to hurry and bake the cake before Gojyo comes back with Lyn.**

**(A hour later)**

**Lyn:-Smiles and holds Gojyo's hand while walking with him back to the room- Thanks for walking with me Go Go! **

**Gojyo:No problem. -Smiles a bit at Lyn while walking down the hall with her, looks at door- Hakkai must have went shopping with the others while we were gone, I don't hear them.**

**Lyn:-Nods- Maybe. -Opens door and walks inside with Gojyo-**

**Gojyo:-Looks around as all of the lights are off and blinks before looking at her- Why are th-..**

**Lyn:-Flicks light on and everyone jumps out- SUPRISE!!!! -Blue, Green, Gold, and Red streamers hang from the ceiling and balloons hover on ceiling. The coffee table is filled with snacks like chips, sandwhiches, cookies, soda, and of course the chocolate cake sitting in the middle-**

**Gojyo:-Blinks in suprise and then smiles before looking at others and Lyn-So that's why we went out for a walk and why it was quiet in here.**

Lyn:Yep! Happy Birthday Gojyo! -Kisses him on the cheek and hugs him-

**Amber:-Holds a red balloon in hand then sucks out some helium before talking in a squeaky voice- Yep! We got the place all set up while you two were gone! **

**Ash and Goku:-Snickers at Amber-**

Amber:-Squeaky voice still present but fading away-Me Gusta Queso!

**Hakkai:-Smiles- Looks like everyone is having fun already.**

**Kim:Yeah.. -Looks at Sanzo and see's him leaning against the wall, smirking and watching- Even Sanzo is in a better mood.**

**Gojyo:-Laughs and nods- Yeah, thanks ya guys. **

**Sanzo:Well Happy birthday you perverted kappa. -Walks toward the coffee table to get a soda, his back visible.**

**Gojyo:-Busts out laughing over the Donkey picture on Sanzo's back- Thanks you Ass.**

**Ash:^^ Well Happy birthday Gojyo!! Sorry I forgot but at least I remembered and I hope you all liked this chapter and the credits. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. So everyone say 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'! I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, Amber, and I are real. Thanks all and next chap will be up soon!**


	3. URASAI 1!

_Jiroushin walks around up in heaven, strolling along and whistling a merry tune. He then suddenly stops and looks down at the Sanzo party below, in a instant his face turns red with fury and his jaw drops in utter shock. Jiroushin quickly counts on his fingers, trying to figure out what day it is and a terrible thought runs pass his mind, taunting him and his rage. __'It seems that today is thanksgiving..' __A small moment of silence before... _

_"Sanzo party are celebrating it?! Th-this is an outrage! They shouldn't be sitting around filling their stomachs! They need to continue their journey west, to defeat Gyuumaoh!" He yells incoherent insults and words before throwing a tantrum. In a childish manner he stomps on the ground and then spits on it, his eyes grow big at the scene below and his hand shoots out. He points a index finger at the ground, his hand shaking like the rest of him._

_  
1... 2... 3... Jiroushin then explodes.."GET BACK TO WORK DAMN YOU!!! OR YOU SHALL.. YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF.. OF"! _

_Not to the Jiroushin's knowledge that his childish behavior was being watched, laughed, and even frowned upon this very moment. The Merciful Godess, Kanzeon Bosastu. She stood still watching him, blinking for a few minutes. Her hair was a shade of midnight blue mixed with black, pulled up into a high pony tail with wavy strands hanging down in her face. She folded her arms across her chest and her black eyes transfixed on him._

_"__**Or you'll what?" **__she spoke finally, the her follower, Jiroushin's shoulders then slumped and he shook in not rage now but pure terror. No one could fully explain what happens when she gets angry.. but she was not angry, just asking a simple question. A question that he did not have an answer to. She waited for an answer quietly and patiently, tilting her head to the left a bit and her peircing gaze not leaving him. He gulped and turned his head to look at her. He gave a nervous smile and then turned around quickly, regaining his composer and then rubbing the back of his neck with his hand._

_"U-um y-you see.. M-merciful Godess, I-I was j-just... well.." he took a deep breath and then mumbled the rest fairly quickly. "I was just angry because they are going to celebrate thanksgiving... and not going on with their journey"._

_Kanzeon Bosastu quirked a eyebrow upward quickly, she shook her head and then strolled over to him. He shrunk back when she stood next to him, awaiting some kind of punishment but it never came. She looked down upon the scene and then chuckled to herself before looking at him. __**"This is why your so upset? Having a break and celebrating this holiday? They may be the Sanzo party but they have rights, they can stop and enjoy some free time once in a while". **_

_Jiroushin quickly nodded, "Y-yes Merciful Godess". He sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand while she looked away from him and back down at the Sanzo party below._

_**"Sanzo party... have fun... you deserve it once in a while..." **__she turned her head to look at him, her gaze turning stern.. __**"You... go and celebrate yourself like the others, they are having fun as well up her..." **__He gulped and quickly nodded, standing stil. Kanzeon's brow furrowed. __**"Well? Get to it then!"**_

_"Y-yes Merciful Godess"! with that he hurried off, leaving Kanzeon to herself._

_**"Heh.. happy thanksgiving".**_

* * *

** UUU-RRR-AAA-SSS-AAA-III.**

** URASAI!!!!!**

**(Thanksgiving eve, or National Get Fat Day eve.. what ever you choose.)**

Loud growling of someone's stomach woke up a certain monkey during the night. He rose from his bed and sat their on the edge, his eyes wide and circles under them due to the lack of sleep and his stomach yelling at him for making a stupid bet. He shifted his gaze to his older friend, Gojyo had made a bet with him. If he could go a entire day and night without food then he would stop calling him a monkey for a whole week. This of course was a impossible task to do but so far he made it, yet it was getting to him. Goku looked down at his stomach and rubbed his hand against the white cloth of his shirt that hid his growling belly. He then quickly got up from his seat, then sat back down. He was thinking, should he betray the bet and be called that name or will he keep going with this food strike until he won.. His stomach begged once again, and then he got up once more. He didn't care anymore! He couldn't take it! He got hungry a lot because he was stuck up in that mountain for years without food and it was like he was back up there again! He then dashed toward the door, his feet lightly padding against the floor, not even waking his friends from their slumber. Hakkai had made a large turkey, he actually got the last one at the store. Hakkai would be making the rest of the thanksgiving feast on Thanksgiving Day, and Goku vowed that he would not go near that turkey. He would get some chips or something, then discard the evidence so Gojyo never knew about it. He opened the door and peeked out, no one was in the kitchen or the living room. He side stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him softly. The golden eyed boy ducked down low and snuck his way to the kicthen, hiding behind a lamp and then rolling to the couch and hiding behind that as well. The top of his brown messy hair was visible behind the couch as he dashed for the kitchen and climbed on to the counter. He opened the cabinet and-..

Nothing... There wasn't any chips at all, just ingredients to make the feast for tomorow. He looked in another, nothing! Another and another, nada, zip, zero. He sat there on the counter quietly, his arms limp and his expression full of dismay. He looked toward the fridge and then hopped off the counter, his arm extended out reaching for the handle and then he opened it... The turkey.. looked like it had already been eaten... Some pieces were missing... Then it dawned upon Goku, Hakkai didn't like other's suffering... he asked the others to go on a hunger strike as well. The journey to the village before left them worn out and they must have eaten it too...

"Oh.. boy... Hakkai is gonna..." he pictured Hakkai angry and the only image he could see was him in youkai form... "Oh man oh man! Hakkai is goin' to be mad at us! We better fix this.." The golden eyed boy then rushed toward his friends rooms, he busted into the girls room and quickly woke them. He shook them awake, talked to them, even managed to wake Ashurri up by lightly hitting her with a pillow. He then bolted to his room, he woke up Gojyo and Sanzo.. well... no one would want to wake up that monk.

When they all woke up and went to pound the boy then go back to bed he spoke.. "Okay who ate some of the turkey"? It was quiet... and Kim, Lyn, Amber, and Ashurri's hands were raised...

"Well.. we were hungry and that journey to the village wasn't smooth sailing you know, we were tired and hungry coming to the village too.." said Lynto quietly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The other girls nodded while Gojyo folded his arms across his chest.

"So... how did you find about the turkey in the first place"? he asked. Goku stared him down and then pouted before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine. I was hungry too ya 'know.. besides who 're you to talk, you ate some too and so did Sanzo". stated Goku.

"Well.. what do you suppose we do about it Goku"? asked Kim. Goku didn't speak but reacted. Actions speak louder then words, He pulled out Sanzo's gun and it gleamed in the light of the moon shining through the window.

"We're going hunting.."

**(Few minutes Later. Still Thanksgiving Eve, time:2:05 at night)**

We had been following Goku for hours by now, looking for a turkey. The sky was still dark and the forest was dead quiet, hoots from owls occasionally rang through the air making the dark seem less scary. My hand was lightly gripping on to the back of Goku's shirt to prevent me from falling over and going to sleep. Gojyo and Lynto walked side by side, both of them with their eyes half open and circles underneath them. Amber was walking closely behind, her feet kept scraping against the ground and she kept blinking to stay awake. Kim walked beside Amber, both of them leaning against each other as they walked. If we didn't find a turkey then Hakkai would... well we didn't know what he would do.. He would be mad but if we got him a new one and he cooked it then everything would be right. I turned my head around to look at the others then looked forward once again, quietly I rested a head on Goku's shoulder and kept walking. My legs kept going in crazy directions, straying to the left and then to the right as I walked. Goku looked back at me and gave a apologetic look to the others, we all thought we should do this though, it wasn't just him. We had to do this for Hakkai! For the turkey man! Maybe that nickname wasn't needed.

"Goku, how long are we going to walk aimlessly through the forest searching for a god damn turkey"? asked Gojyo, he was lethargic like the rest of us.

Goku looked back and yawned before speaking, "Until we pass out or find a turkey! We can't let Hakkai down". He blinked a bit, fighting back the sleep and then turned his head back around. He punched a fist up into the air and did a not so enthusiastic _'For Hakkai'!_

Amber stumbled a bit before catching up to the others and letting her arms hang down limply, "Well at least he's determined".

"Yeah... but we will probably never find one.." stated Kim while rubbing her eyes. Lyn nodded and covered her mouth before yawning softly.

"And if we don't we're dead"..

A strange noise broke the silence and screeched through the forest, we all stopped in our tracks. Our tired eyes had sprang open in suprise. The sound of flapping and running mingled with the bray of sounds. Branches snapped loudly and leaves were crushed under its feet.

"What the bloody hell was that..?" asked Lyn quietly, she looked around trying to search in the dark for the source of the sounds.

"Gob.. gob gob.. Ggggoooobbbllleee... gobbblll-e.. GOBBLE"! it screeched from behind us, we whipped our heads around to gaze back behind us. Eyes wide and mouths agape, we stood their looking at it. A plump life turkey. It pecked at the ground and kept its head low, looking for food. It then shot up its head, looking around quickly. It didn't see us? Its eyes were wide and it looked like a weird ass turkey. Its dark chocolate brown and black tipped long tail stood up and its legs were lanky and a light orange color. Its eyes kept shifting left and right and it was making weird sounds. My eyes were wide and transfixed on it and suddenly something flew right pass my head, bashing the turkey right on the head. A rock..

Its pupils dilated and they turned a bright red color in rage, the bird screeched loudly. Its sound ringing through the air, and probably waking the gods up in heaven. "**GGGGOOOBBBBBLLLEEEEE"! **

"Why did you throw a rock at it"?! asked Amber, looking at Goku. No one should throw a rock at a animal when a animal lover is around. Goku blinked with wide eyes and shrugged. The turkey then quickly waddled toward us, its wings flapping wildly with feathers flying every where. Turkey attacking in rage!

We all quickly turned and ran as it chased us, the sound of Sanzo's gun was loud in the quiet forest. He kept missing as the turkey dodged the bullets, still flapping its wings in fury. _**"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS TURKEY"?!**_

_**"ITS A DEMON TURKEY! OH SHIT ITS FLYING"?!**_

_**"TURKEYS CAN NOT FLY"!**_

_**  
"WELL ITS FUCKING FLYING"!**_

A gun shot was heard. **'**_**BANG!' **_And so.. that is what ended the turkey's life... .

"Is it dead"? asked Kim quietly, Sanzo's gun in hand. (She had took it from Goku while running from the Turkey with all of us) Goku nodded and looked at the motionless bird on the ground. We all stood huddled around the poor thing, looking at it. It was dead... or so we thought...

_**"OH SHIT ITS COMING BACK"!**_

_**"**_**GGGGOOOBBBLLLLEEE"!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Ash:O.O Jesus... Well Happy Thanksgiving from The Sanzo party!!! I hope that your thanksgiving is fun filled and full of delicious food! Be careful when you hunt turkey okay! Its Dangerous... Hope you enjoyed the Urasai! Thanks for reading and for the reviews. I do not own Saiyuki reload or its characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Kim, Lyn, Amber, and I are real.**

**Hakkai:-looks at the bound and gagged dead turkey on the kicthen counter and blinks- I knew they would eat that turkey... -Sighs and then smiles better get started on the feast-**

**Sanzo:-yawns and walks out of room, ruffles hair a bit before looking at Hakkai- Hakkai where is.. my.. -looks at Kim, Amber, Lyn, Ashurri, Goku, and Gojyo passed out on the couch with scratches on their arms and their clothes torn a bit- Coffee..**

**Hakkai:Oh hello Sanzo! -Smiles and then turns to look at the others- They went Turkey Hunting last night it seems. -Folds arms across chest- They could have just told me about it, I wouldn't have gotten mad. I would probably have to make something else as the main course but...**

**Sanzo:-looks and see's gun on table, sighs- Idiots...**

**Hakkai:-Smiles- Don't be suprised if you find the bullets all gone Sanzo.**

**Goku:-Mumbles- Demon Turkey...**

**Kim:-Rolls on to side and mumbles quietly-Shot it four times...**

**Lyn:-Whispers in sleep-It kept attacking us..**

**Gojyo:Sanzo's gun didn't do shit...**

**Amber:We had to attack it at once...**

**Hakkai and Sanzo:-Looks at Ashurri waiting for her to respond about the turkey like the others did, blinks-**

**Ash:-Buries face in pillow and mumbles-Hazel is... gggaaaayyyy~..**

**(HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!)**


	4. Christmas Snip

Sanzo sat still, his jaw clenched tight and eyes focused on a old Holiday Film that was on the television. "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", he huffed at the very name. The others had went out to dinner long ago, he wasn't that hungry so his choice was to stay and watch the inn room. Goku and Gojyo had teased and chided him, saying he was a old Scrooge. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas it was just that this Holiday didn't interest him in the least. All of this talk about a fat man flying around in a sleigh pulled by Reindeer, was a joke. Good will and peace on earth, there wouldn't be any of that until we defeated Gyuumaoh. Still people went around, spreading Christmas cheer. This particular holiday, was just a somber one for him. Ashurri had made him wear this ridiculous outfit in attempts to get him into the 'Holiday Spirit'. A big red santa claus hat sat upon his blonde head and a fake white beard hung down from his chin, she even managed to sneak away his clothes when he was in the shower and replaced them with a Santa costume instead. Sanzo let an annoyed sigh escape his pale lips then he stood up from the plush comfy chair. The monk ambled around aimlessly for a few minutes. He went to the window and stared out at the snow, strolled over to the kitchen and tried to find something to drink, and last he walked down the hall toward his room.

"They said they were going to go carol after dinner, there is no way they are pulling me into that event" he mumbled to himself while pulling of the fake beard and closing his eyes.

With the top of his foot, he gently pushed the door open and went toward the bed. He took a deep breath before plopp- _**'Crunch'.**_The monk swiftly stood up at the sound and his gun flew out of the sleeve of red suit. Must be kind of strange for a man in a Santa Claus costume pointing a gun at nothing. He quirked a blonde eyebrow and then lowered his gun. No one was in the room. His eyes shifted and his eye caught a glimpse of red and green. On the bed was a present, the box now a bit smashed but the beauty of the present still there. Sanzo sat down beside the strange box and lifted it up, he tossed it lightly back in forth in his hands before taking a good look at it. He saw his reflection in the cherry red wrapping paper. _'I look stupid in this hat..'_he mused upon seeing himself. A forest green bow was tied around the present to keep it shut. He tugged on the bow and it fell off. It wasn't like Sanzo to be curious but he scratched at the paper, ripping it and tearing it off. Hesitation was visible in his expression but he opened the box quietly.

The monk was quiet at the continents inside. A pair of poorly knitted blue gloves, a compass, purple prayer beads, and a small santa key chain. Sitting on top was a white letter, addressed to Sanzo in bold. Sanzo reached inside and pulled out the letter before opening it up. He started to read the letter that was clearly in Hakkai's hand writing.

"A letter"?

**Dear, Sanzo.**

**This gifts are from us to you, they may not seem much but they are from the heart. We all know that the Holiday's are not your thing but Goku, Gojyo, Kimiko, Ashurri, Amber, Lynto, and I wish you the best this Christmas. The gloves are from Goku. He asked me and Kimiko in November to teach him or at least attempt to teach him how to knit. He explained how you said that your hands almost get frozen to your gun in the winter when you're fighting. **Sanzo could picture Hakkai laughing a bit at that point and then went on reading. **The compass is from Gojyo, Lynto, and I. We figured that if you got lost.. you could use the compass.** Sanzo blinked a bit, he did get lost at times.**The beads are from Amber, she thought that would be most fit. They are for protection. Last, the keychain is from all of us. **

**  
Merry Christmas Sanzo, from all of us.**

A miracle happened in that moment. It was fleeting but a large grin appeared at the monks face. He lifted up the gloves and slipped them on, one of the thumbs wasn't closed all the way and a thread was hanging out but they were warm. He then slipped the compass into his pocket, slipped the bead necklace over his head and clipped on the keychain to it. Some say, that the blonde monks heart grew larger that moment.

"Oi! Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku called, his footsteps hitting the hallway floor as he came into the room. The door flew open to reveal a golden eyed and brown haired monkey, he was bundled up for the cold and a smile graced his lips. "Sanzo! Wanna go carol with.. us"

The monk looked up then stood from his seat, "Uh. Sure" Goku stared at the gloves that adorned his hands and a grin appeared. He rushed over and grabbed on to Sanzo's arm, pulling him out of the room and toward the others.

_'Hm.. might as well go and have fun while the Holiday's last.. after all. It is our first Christmas with everyone together'._

* * *

**Ash:Okay! So my laptop was unrepairable so I now have a new one! Its been so long since I've written anything on here. I wanted to finish this little Christmas Snip on Christmas Eve and I did, so tada! Sorry that its so short. I do not own Saiyuki Reload, it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Entire Saiyuki Crew:MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Winter wonderland blues, Feeling

"Tougenkyo. A world that was not stained with blood in which Humans and Youkai once co-existed in harmony. That balance however, was suddenly broken. The Forbidden experiments to resurrect the Great Youkai Gyuumaoh, who was sealed with flame 500 years ago, created the Minus wave, a mysterious incident which caused youkai across the land to lose their sanity.

_**Kanzeon Bosastu finally speaks, interrupting him."Oi oi, what's the point getting into all of this NOW"?**_

_Man continues._"Four young men and women were chosen to travel across west to discover the source of this disaster. They were sent to stop the attempts to revive Gyuumoah. For the sake of restoring peace to the world-"

_**"For the sake of the world? Ha... that's only the beginning of it" **_**Kanzeon sits casually in a chair. Kanzeon gives a intense look and raises a arm and slowly, then points a slender index finger at the eight. "Enough explanations, already! So..."**

_**Kimiko and Hakkai walking beside each other up at front while having a conversation. Gojyo walking with Lyn, Shakujou leaning against shoulder and a smile on both his and Lyn's face. Amber playing with Sanzo's gun and playfully pointing it at him while he tries to get it back. Goku and Ashurri walking behind the others, both of them casually having their arms folded behind their heads.**_

_**"Are you ready, you punks"?...**_

"It's boring now. The two days of being snowed in was fun but now it's just boring" Ashurri stated while lifting up her arms and popping the sore joints before settling back on her spot on the couch, she watched as white flurry kept falling from the sky as it had been doing for the past two days. Snow was too common around here.

She looked back at her female companions who sat around in the den, reading or just lounging around lazily. They had traveled far in the past few months, getting to places that were boiling hot and then freezing cold. Youkai had become scarce in the cold yet more frequent in more weather. It was strange yet relaxing to have less stress been thrown on to the pile. Lyn sat in a loveseat chair, one leg tucked under her while the other dangling dangerously close to the floor. In her grasp was a paperback book, she had read it about four times but since the snow kept falling she didn't get a chance to go and get a brand new one. Kim was on the opposite side of the room, sitting against the wall with her head bowed and eyes closed as she tried to doze off with Kenryuu beside her. Amber was like Ash, sitting on the couch and watching as the snow fell down. The boys were a different matter. Hakkai and Gojyo were downstairs at the bar and restaurant, hanging out. Sanzo as usual was catching up on some sleep. Goku was with Hakkai and Gojyo but he wasn't at the bar, he was food bound. Ash jumped up out of her seat, hands on her hips and a smoldering unreadable emotion present in her eyes. Lyn and Amber turned their heads to look at the teen with a confused expression. Ash opened her mouth then closed it as a puzzled look took hold.

"I'm going to…"

The two girls leaned forward in their seats, eager to hear whatever shenanigan their companion was going to get herself into. She sighed and then retired to her seat once again, "Never mind. I got nothing." Boredom was taking hold once again. Not a good sign. Never a good sign. Their heads turned to the sound of the floorboards creaking to see old sleepy Sanzo himself, leisurely walking out of his room and into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. The three snickered on how this twenty three year old man could seem just like an eighty year old elderly person. A grunt of annoyance came from the priest which was ignored as usual. The priest looked around for his porcelain coffee mug as he started up the coffee maker, it was not in its regular place. He swore, if that mangy kappa was misplacing his mug or using it on purpose he would get sworn revenge. Sanzo gazed out the window of the kitchen and his eyes narrowed at the snow, it wasn't just the weather that made a premonition boil in the pit of his stomach. Something else was wrong with the picture. He sworn that during mid-slumber he felt the presence of a person nearby but he deduced it was just his imagination or something among those terms.

"Hey Sanzo, how come you sleep so much?" asked Ashurri from the den, taking a jab at his ego as always.

Sanzo growled and went back to getting his coffee, ignoring the female's conversation. If he had the urge to slap the hell out of them with his fan he would not have a second thought, Hakkai wasn't here to offer words of a calming influence. The monk finally found his prized coffee mug and picked up the coffee pot, he slowly poured in the black hot liquid and placed the coffee pot back once again. His eyes flickered to the window once again only to see interminable white.

A hushed murmur threw him off guard. "By the amount of coffee he drinks you would think he would stay up for days but every time we check into an inn it is always the same story, **I'm tired and going to bed if you mess with me you die**"

The monk growled loud enough for the girls to hear then ambled into the living room, pointing an accusing finger at all of them. "All of you shut the hell up and do something to occupy yourselves besides pestering me all of the time" He then shuffled off to his room once more, "It's annoying me to high heaven."

Ash looked at the others and then mimicked Sanzo's blunt look, "It's annoying me to high heaven, now… I need to go and catch my beauty sleep once again."

The monk sighed and pinched the skin in-between his eyes. He hated nasty weather, especially when it meant staying inside with the people he loathed.

* * *

**Ash:Sorry! Sorry! I know it has been a LONG time since a chapter has been posted but I'm working on it. I lost the form and general idea behind the story but it is coming back. This chapter is boring I know but... what does Sanzo sense? Hmm. I do not own saiyuki, it belongs to kazuya minekura! Amber, Lyn, Kim, and me are real.**


	6. Never missed you, Sanzo's not happy

Gojyo sat at the bar with his emerald eyed friend as they recollected on the past and just made conversation; it was rare for these two to talk during all of the travel and youkai but when the two pals had time they went straight to the bar. Too much of Gojyo's disadvantage, the monkey had tagged along to get some grub but no peep came out of him seeing how he ate himself to sleep. The crimson haired man brought up his drink to his lips before taking a small sip of the alcoholic beverage, the buzz engulfed him like fire and he looked at his friend who was calmly sipping at his own beer bottle. It still amazed him today how Hakkai could never get drunk, no matter how many drinks he had. The water sprite glanced at the corner of his eye to see if the monkey was alright then lazily yawned. Hakkai chuckled and closed his eyes. A loud creak from above came from the ceiling, causing the bar tender to look up a bit but he went back to polishing some of the empty beer glasses. Another creak made a incoherent mumble spew from the passed out golden eyed teenager's mouth, Hakkai sat there staring at the bar intently but with his eyebrow furrowed, Gojyo passed it off as the wind or some squirrels fighting on top of the roof but the next thing that he heard clearly did not support that theory. It was like a volcanic eruption of sound in the dimly lit bar, people screamed and others spat out their drinks in surprise. The bar tender ducked for cover, only three people weren't affected by the noise. Goku stayed in a deep sleep, Hakkai didn't move a muscle, and Gojyo closed his eyes and opened them again in blunt observation. He had caught a glimpse to see what made the entire ruckus, a blur of orange confirmed that the moment of relaxation was over for now. Splinters of wood and shingles flew all about, a few chairs were knocked over and plates smashed to smithereens.

The old adversary the three hadn't seen in over months stood on the table that Goku slept at. His bare feet were coal black from the many plates he had landed on and blood slowly started to pool on to the table and some of the china. A familiar yet morbid smirk flourished on his lips and his eyes stared lively at the two seated at the bar, then shifted abnormally down to look at the teen that was _**still**_ asleep. A light brown leather jacket was resting over his shoulders, his arms out of the sleeves and hanging down limply. His orange crazy hair was covered in snow and frost, the melting ice water dripping off the strands of flaming locks. His pants were ripped even more, some specks of unknown red visible in the thread. He didn't wear a shirt as usual which caused the rough winter wind to beat his chest and stomach and turn it a pink color. Guests and occupants of the place sat or stood in place, frozen at this man or supposedly demon. Their mouths still opened and gawking in surprise, some made strangling noises of terror while the others squeaked.

An exhausted sigh came from Hakkai but he didn't turn his head to look back at the sudden disturbance. He then whispered a few words that Gojyo expected from him, annoyance struggled to seep into his words but failed miserably. "It seems that no matter where we go, someone will show up to disrupt our peace. Eh, Gojyo?"

Gojyo only nodded, ignoring the heathen just as Hakkai did. He took a sip of beer then set the cold drink down on the bar, the bartender sat there wide eyed and wondering how the two could have a decent conversation when there was a mad man staring at them so maliciously. "In other words, relaxing is never an option for the likes of us."

Vulture clenched his toes, regaining feeling in the bleeding soles of his frostbitten feet. He had stood there silently for a moment, letting the warmth seep deep into his skin and bones. Cold didn't do a body good. He sucked in the musty air of the bar, letting the warm air stay in his lungs before exhaling. His grin disappeared and a calm façade washed over him. He couldn't cause too much trouble; he was only a mere messenger this time. But… that didn't mean he couldn't have fun before giving a warning.

"Ahh, I've missed seeing these faces. Fun is hard to come by.." he paused as he quickly bolted across the table surface, letting his toes spring off the edge of the mahogany table and leap toward the crimson haired man seated at the bar. Gojyo slowly turned his head only to have a fist full of force shoved roughly into his cheek. The blow sent the poor water sprite over the surface of the bar and landing on the ground on the other side, right in front of the bar tenders feet. He coughed and slowly pushed himself up from the ground, having the wind slapped out of him.

Hakkai's gaze turned sharp and he spun around on the bar stool, sweeping a strong leg underneath the orange haired man and knocking him off his feet. "We sure haven't missed you." He retorted harshly before looking at the stark white man behind the bar and giving an apologetic smile. Goku groggily blinked his eyes open and slowly became aware to the noise and the strange scent of blood; he almost went back to sleep but something on the table he rested on caught his eye… Gojyo popped his head up over the bar to glare at nothing. He stumbled to his feet awkwardly and placed a hand to his throbbing hand, thinking how much of a hangover he would have in the morning.

"Hey you jackass! That hurt you know!" Bellowed Gojyo loudly, Vulture still laid flat on his back with a smirk threatening to surface to his lips. He couldn't help but think this to himself, "_it was supposed to…" _The mad man rocked back then forward before leaping to his feet unexpectedly. His arm reeled backward and then flung forward like a bullet, aiming right for Hakkai's face. The youkai slayer shot up his own arm, blocking the punch and sending his own into Vulture's stomach. Vulture was sent flying backwards and toppling over a few chairs. Gojyo leapt up on to the bar, shakujou out and ready. The Kappa was ready to jump into the skirmish himself when a yell of pure horror sounded through the open air.

"**MY FOOD!**" The golden eyed boy stood up from his seat, sending the chair falling to the ground. He had fallen asleep during eating only to wake up to find his plates of leftover food, smashed and covered with disgusting black blood. Gojyo sat there agitated at his annoying teammate. During all of this, he had been sleeping his ass off and now he was worried about food. Hakkai merely laughed at this, Goku was always like that but as soon as he noticed Vulture his attitude would change soon enough.

Hakkai stood from his seat and began to lead the scared guests, villagers, and the workers out of the restaurant/bar and into the kitchen and storage rooms for safety. He deduced that the amount of noise coming from downstairs would frighten the remainder of guests and if they had any smart judgment at all they would stay in their rooms. However, Sanzo would get annoyed and order the others upstairs to go down and see what was going on. This situation was turning slightly better.

"You bastard…" accused Goku angrily, pointing an index finger at Vulture as he slowly rose to his feet. Hakkai and Gojyo could only watch in half amusement and half annoyance, not that Hakkai would show his annoyance of course.

Vulture glanced over his way. Black blood seeping from the corner of his mouth and then rolling steadily down his chin and then stretching down his neck. He only grinned. "Oooh, so the shrimp is awake and angry now. This will be entertaining." Those words set off the eighteen year old boy, without thinking he launched at his opponent.

"I'm not a shrimp you orange haired big headed freak!" Vulture didn't move a muscle; he calmly extended his arm and held out his hand. The man flicked his finger, hitting the teen in the chest and sending him flying through the wall and into the alley way. A full on attack wouldn't work on him any time, he was faster than them but even he couldn't predict what they would do next. During this… unbeknownst to them all… a certain monk upstairs was not getting one wink of sleep and he was not happy about it… Not one bit.

* * *

Sanzo listened to the sounds from downstairs, a few minutes ago he figured it was just a bar fight… probably something Gojyo got into but after a voice rang through the floorboards and the walls he was proved otherwise. That annoying fucker was here, here to either fight or bring news of something that he wouldn't reveal until the last minute. As much as he wished, as much as he tried to ignore it… the problem would not go away. He had the blankets of his futon pulled high over his head, his fingers twitching and aching to snatch out a cigarette, a vein in his head bulging with annoyance. The monk closed his eyes, trying to get some shut eye but they snapped open at the sound of Goku yelling loudly. _These… people… must… die. _The door to his room slammed open and soon shuffled yet hurried footsteps followed. He tried to ignore that as well, easier said than done.

"Sanzo.." Ashurri whispered to the lump hiding underneath the blankets. "Are you asleep? Something is going on downstairs… psst are you awake?!"

The monk sat up abruptly, placing a hand to his throbbing forehead. He glanced over, Ashurri stood there with a curious expression. The troublesome trio watching through the doorway. "_**Does it look like I'm asleep? **_How can anyone sleep with this racket, and yes I'm aware of the commotion downstairs!" He snapped at her.

She only gave a sheepish smile, "Oh… well good that you're awake then." The teenage girl then jogged out of the room, the others looking at Sanzo and giving a shrug to him. Amber only giggled and went off with Ashurri.

"Idiots… I'm surrounded by idiots and there is nothing I can do to." The monk threw off the blankets and stood to his feet, standing in his robes with the upper half hanging down and only his black sleeveless undershirt covering his torso. He snatched up the silver gun resting on the nightstand along with his cigarettes. He popped one in before lighting it and then moved quickly out of the room. After he got rid of that pest… he would be happy to kill off the rest of the lot.

* * *

**A/N:Here is another chapter everyone, yeah I know I love Vulture too much. Don't worry he's only here to stirr things up a bit and give the party some unsettling news. I hope you all like it and thanks for the reviews! Also the story before this has been added to the best fanfic list! Or something among those lines! I'm happy about that! Vulture is here just to tell a riddle, but the riddle won't take effect until later. Thanks for reading! I do not own Saiyuki or it's characters, they belong to Kazuya Minekura. Lyn, Amber, Kim, and Ash are real though. Vulture is made by me.**


End file.
